


The House Of The Trickster

by Cigarette_Day_Dreams



Series: House Of The Trickster [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Betrayal, Character Death, Death, Family, Family Feels, Fighting, Gore, Karate, Knives, Loki - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Multi, No Romance, Original Character Death(s), Secrets, Temptation, Violence, Warning: Loki, bow and arrow, dying, friends - Freeform, just action and awesomness, prussia was here, shit is about to go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_Day_Dreams/pseuds/Cigarette_Day_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has taken over the world, chaos is in the street,the avengers are no where to be seen everyone seems to have given up hope ,all but three girls. Alena,Lilly and Soul find themselves in the middle of a full out battle for the world. Soul has to choose between her friends or world domination with Loki. Alena has to choose between betraying the avengers or saving her family.Lilly finds out if she has what it takes to become the next avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Of The Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 : Intro

Chapter 1 

I never really thought my life could change so drastically, so suddenly it almost seems like it isn't real.You don't seem to appreciate the little things in life till it's too late. Unfortunately for us this was all too true, our own little hell if you will.

Hello, my name is Soul, and this is how I betrayed my friends to Loki.

Now you're probably wondering how this all started ...let me take you back hmm about 10 years.

New York, 2013

I stared at the TV as the the news was showing a reporter in the middle of New York.The reporter talked about the Avengers fighting with Loki over well, the world to be blunt.I smiled as they showed a picture of the group of the heroes and immediatly my eyes searched for Hawkeye.I squealed in delight, even back then it seemed i had a thing for the archer .Suddenly There was an explosion heard throughout the streets my mom looked up from her phone and rushed to the pantry.

" Soul go get your emergency backpack " she yelled

I nodded not daring to question 'why'. I ran to my room and crawled under my bed to reach for my backpack when another explosion went off.The whole apartment building shook ,car alarms went off ,glass bowls fell off their shelves and I screamed out of fear and confusion.Quickly my mom ran in my room  
" Soul?"  
" I'm okay mama " I replied from under the bed.  
No sooner had those words left my lips a knock was heard. I heard footsteps and some faint voices.  
" she is in the room " I heard my mom say.  
There were more footsteps and a familiar voice  
"Soul?"  
I sighed in relief it was only my friends from across the hall.  
" Alena? Lilly ? under the bed " I replied .  
The two crawled under the bed with me and we all look at each other .  
" Did ya hear? "

" Hear what? " I asked

" Loki won "

" What!"

" Ya it's all over the news our parents are taking us to a safe ho-"  
Suddenly there was a loud bang,soon followed by screams, shout, and a dozen foot steps.We heard Lilly's father scream something about being alone and Alena's mom shouting insults.All too quickly it got quiet.We stayed under that bed for what seemed like an enternity  
finally when it was barley light we got out and check the apartment .Everything was a mess chairs turn over ,pillow cusions torn, papers everywhere.

" Empty.. " Alena said,after some searching.  
We sat down on the floor and Lilly started to cry,we all looked at her. 

" D-dont cry Lilly I'm sure they are alright " I said, not believing the lie myself.  
Alena just stared at the floor till finally she got up.

" Loki won't get away with this "she stated and just like that she walked out of the door as we followed, unaware of the hardships that will follow us in the future.


End file.
